Re-adjustment
by Battle Damage
Summary: A Spartan crashlands on an unkown planet. Can he survive or will he perish.
1. Chapter 1

Readjustment

Chapter 1: Spartan 0047

Location: Aboard the UNSC Infinity above the planet Madrigal

Date: August 15, 2572

A/N: Hello my slaves it's Battle Damage with another story and yep it's a crossover. Just to ruin all your hopes and dreams right now almost all the UNSC characters are not canon. Hear that sound... it's the sound of Halo diehards crying themselves to sleep right now. Please Read and Review. Also, OC's are welcome for this story, cause I am gonna need them for what I have planned, mwahahahahaha.

"Spartan 0047, ONI is transferring you to the UNSC Hope. Get your gear together; you leave in thirty." Rolland's voice echoed through my helmets comm.

"Aye, aye Roland. Thanks for the update." I responded as I got up and headed toward my locker.

"Hey Greg where you going?" Rodriguez asked. Rodriguez was a Spartan 4 and probably my only friend outside the tight knit bond that made up the Spartan 2 ranks.

"ONI's transferring me to the Hope."

"The Hope? Isn't that a hospital ship? Something's fucked up here and it ain't me"

"Anything involving ONI is fucked up." I said as I placed my fatigues and dress uniform in a hold all.

"See you later Rodriguez."

"See ya Gregory."

Grabbing an empty hold all I walk to the one of the ship's many armories.

"Hello sir what can I getcha?" said the armorer.

"I'll have a BR55, a Magnum, a MA5 assault rifle, a shotgun and a sniper rifle."

The armorer walked away and came back a moment later with said weapons. I holster the Magnum and place the rest into the empty hold all.

"Thank you ma'am"

"No problem, catch ya later Spartan." she said as I walked off.

I walked outside and activate my suits comm. "Rolland, which hanger bay do they want me at."

"Hanger bay 15A... hey do you have any more riddles, I'm bored?"

"You're always bored. Why don't you go annoy Commander Palmer or talk to Lasky."

"I'm doing both as we speak actually."

"You're amazing, you know that?" I say sarcastically.

"I know." he said.

I sigh and say, "Okay fine. Here's one, if the maker doesn't want it, the buyer doesn't need it, and the user don't know their using it, what is it?"

"Hmmm... is it a coffin?" he guesses.

"Got it in one." I say.

"I knew it." he said smugly.

"Why don't you annoy go Spartan Miller, I'm sure he can provide some entertainment."

"That's not a half bad idea." he said and then the comm. channel went silent. As I enter the hanger bay I see a pilot waving me over. I walk up to her and say, "Lieutenant Commander Gregory Spartan 0047 reporting as ordered."

"Took you long enough. C'mon we're waiting on you sir." she said as she walked toward a pelican. At 8 and a 1/2 feet tall, I towered over most humans, I was even a few inches taller than some Sangheili. I wore a CQB helmet with a black visor. I had an EVA Mark Six chest plate and my shoulders were covered by EOD shoulder plates. My armor had aqua as its primary and cyan as its secondary color. As I entered the pelican I realized there were more ammunition crates than medical.

"Ah, Gregory, it's been awhile." said a voice I could recognize anywhere. A voice that I had learned to respect and trust.

"Doctor Halsey it's good to see you again." I said as I turned around. She looked older than I remembered but I guess ten years would do that to you. "How are you ma'am."

"I am fine, and it's good to see you to." She said as she strapped herself in and prepared for liftoff.

"Good afternoon and welcome to UNSC Airways This is your pilot Warrant Officer Sarah Walker. This is a non-smoking flight, the skies are clear and we have a green signal to take off. Have a good day." the pilot said as the engines started up. I place my hold alls in an overhead and strap in. I feel the pelican accelerate and then break free of the Infinity's artificial gravity.

We spend the next twenty minutes in silence. The only sound was of the pilot playing some centuries old music called 'metal' if memory served me correctly, through the speakers. Suddenly I feel the pelican shake and start to take evasive maneuvers. Quickly I unstrapped myself and head to the cockpit to see what's going on.

"Pilot what's..." I trail off as I see what's beyond the windshield. Covenant ships... hundreds of them. Corvettes, Frigates, Destroyers, Carriers, even ten or twelve Super carriers.

"My god..." I whisper to myself.

"That about sums it up yeah. I gotta get you and the doctor back to the Infinity." the pilot said. I saw the Covenant ships disappear as the pelican banked back towards the Infinity.

"Negative on that, get us to the planets surface." I told her.

"Sir I have orders."

"I'm overriding those orders now get us to the damn planet."

"Aye, aye sir."

The pelican banked again and I saw Madrigal. 'Home.' The thought surprised me. Even after thirty years I could still vaguely remember where I was born. I felt the pelican shake again and the pilot said, "Sir we have Seraph fighters right on top of our asses."

"I'm pulling out all engine stops, increase our speed by 200 percent."

"Increasing speed by 200 percent aye sir. Making planet fall in five minutes. Engines redlining in 90 seconds" the pilot sad with just a hint of fear in her voice.

"Too slow. Increase speed by another 50 percent."

"Aye sir. Making planet fall in one minute. Engines redlining in thirty seconds... sir Seraph fighters are engaging us."

"Deploy counter-measures."

"Deploying decoys and chaff... sir, unknown slipspace signature detected right in front of us."

"Go around it."

"Can't sir it's to close."

I looked out the windshield to see what I presumed was the slipspace rupture. It didn't look like any I've seen before. While most were black with an outer layer of blue this was a solid and shimmering purple. Less than a second later we enter it.

A moment later we exited the other side. We were about 9-12 miles above a forest on an unknown planet. There was a loud bang and the pelican shook.

"Sir engines have just redlined. We have lost engines 1,3, and 4. Engine 2..." the pilot looked to her left and said, "On fire." There was another bang as the pelican broke the sound barrier as it fell. I open up the emergency broadcast channel and say, "This is Spartan 0047 to all UNSC forces, pelican 201-967 has lost her engines and is going down. Important personnel aboard. We are above an unknown planet and have limited supplies. Requesting immediate Evac."

"10 seconds to impact." the pilot said calmly.

"Everyone hold on to something!" I yelled right before we hit the deck. (In the military it's called a deck no matter where you are) When we hit I was thrown forward and through the windshield. My shields were depleted to three fourths as I crashed through a sapling and then was drained completely as I barreled through a very sturdy tree. Finally I come to a stop and I taste a coppery taste in my mouth. There was also a little bit of blood splattered on my visor. Then everything goes black as I pass out.

A/N: Shout out to my co-author for helping me with this. All of you faithful readers who bother to read my authors note I thank you for your support.

Quote of the Day: "I am going to kill you like a weasel in a cockroach bag!" Staff Sergeant Rodemocker to me after he finds out I put Tabasco in his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange Meetings

Location: Unknown Planet

Date: August 15, 2572 (Approximately)

"...ory"

"Wake... u... Gre..."

"Gregory wake up!" the doctor's voice echoed through my armors radio. I moan and roll over onto my stomach. Getting to my feet I feel a lance of pain in my chest. Ignoring it I check my armor's systems. My right thigh had a blown pressure seal but other than that everything was fine. Until I got that pressure seal fixed I wouldn't be able to sprint for longer than five minutes.

"Doctor where are you?" I asked.

"I'm still with the pelican." she said.

"Stay there I'm coming to you." I told her. I draw my pistol and rack the slide to make sure it still worked. Holding the pistol at the ready I fallow the clear cut path that I had created when I was thrown out of the pelican. Scanning from side to side I slowly make my way to the crash site, looking for any hostiles. Yes I had my motion tracker but I can still remember Chief Mendez's voice, 'Machines break. Eyes don't.'

Soon I reach the crash site. It was a wreck. There was a large gash in the side of the pelican and it was missing a wing. There were ammo and medical boxes scattered in a 30 foot radius around the pelican. In front of the gash were what appeared to be the bodies of wolves. But these were different; they were made out of wood. All of them were crushed or burned.

I step into the pelican to see Doctor Halsey kneeling over one of the wooden wolves with a bioscanner in hand.

"Any idea what these are ma'am?" I asked as I prodded one with my boot.

"No clue. They are obviously made of wood but that is not the thing that troubles me the most. Apparently they do not have any internal organs other than eyes, olfactory membranes, tongues, and a brain. They remind me of the Flood in this respect."

I bristle at the mention of the Flood. I have had some encounters with the Flood and I hated every moment of it. The doctor turns to me and says, "Spartan you need medical treatment. Lay down so I may remove your armor."

"I am fine doctor."

"No you are most certainly not. You have two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder that has been reinserted improperly, and a punctured left lung." she said as she turned the bioscanner towards me. It showed an MRI of me and she was right, I was pretty beat up.

"I've had worse." I said as I sat in one of the pelicans seats.

"At least let me re-align your shoulder properly." she said with a sigh. I simply just raise my arm so it's perpendicular with my neck. Then I just bring my arm to my right. I feel and hear my shoulder give a pop and then shift back into place properly.

"Done." I told her as I start to remove the armor plates on my thigh. Over time me and the other Spartans had learned to make field repairs on our armor. I walk over to one of the medical crates. I don't even bother with undoing the locks, I just rip the top off with brute force. As I shuffle through it I realize that today must be my lucky day, because it was filled with spare parts for MJOLNIR armor. I pull out a spare pressure sealant and carefully place it on the broken area.

Standing up I walk back into the pelican. As I put my thigh plates back on I ask, "Doctor where's the pilot?"

She just looks to the cockpit and shakes her head with closed eyes.

As I walk towards the cockpit I remove my helmet and toss it on one of the seats. I take a deep breath and breath in unfiltered and un-recycled air. When I entered the cockpit I smelled burnt flesh and fresh blood. I look at where the pilot's seat was and took in the sight. What laid there was what was left of the pilots body. Her right arm was missing from the elbow down and there was a branch at least two inches thick in throat. Most of the body was covered in third degree burns.

I sigh and then unstrapped her dead body from the seat and then carry outside of the pelican. Then I tear the branch out of her throat and walk to one of the medical crates. Ripping off its top I rifle through it, looking for a body bag. Finally after several minutes I find one. Before I place her in it I remove the pistol at her side. Then I shuffle through what was left of her pockets trying to find anything useful.

"What are you doing?" Doctor Halsey asked.

"Being practical. We don't have very many supplies right now and we need to salvage what we can." I said as I removed an energy drink, a couple candy bars, a music player, and a portable hologram projector. I then place the body in the gag and zip it up.

"Here hold onto this." I said as I give Halsey the pilot's pistol. I walk paste her and retrieve my helmet. I put it on and reset the motion tracker. Almost immediately I get multiple contacts. They were all in a circle somewhere not too far off to the north. I search around for one of my hold alls. Finally finding the one I need I open it and withdraw the shotgun and battle rifle. I walk back outside and hand the shotgun to Halsey.

"There are multiple sensor contacts to the north. I'm going to investigate, anything that comes close that's not friendly... kill it." I didn't wait for a response, I just walked off.

With my rifle at the ready I jogged towards the contacts. As I get nearer I see more of those wooden wolf things. They surrounded a group of what looked like miniature horses. They were many different colors. Some of them had what looked like a single horn on their head, while others had wings. One of them caught my eye. This one had both wings and a horn. I was going to leave them be and let nature run its course when some of the wolf things turned in my direction and started growling.

They then start to run towards me while barking and growling. I raise my rifle and pull the trigger. Three rounds burst from the rifle and impact the lead wolf and it drops like a rock. I continue to move from target to target doing the same to each of them. My magazine quickly runs dry and I don't even bother reloading. I just sling the rifle and pull out my pistol and empty its magazine into more of the wolves.

By now there were only six or eight left and they turn to me and charge. I holster the pistol and draw my knife. With blinding swiftness I stab the first one and the second one. Then one of them jumps on my back and tries to bite my neck. I let go of my knife and reach up and grab its neck and flip it over my head and slam it into ground breaking it's back. I turn around to see the rest running back into the forest.

I lean down and pull out my knife and wipe it off.

"Thank you stranger."

I turn back to the ponies and look around for the voice. Seeing nothing but the horses I start to walk back to pelican. I must have been hearing things.

"You were not hearing things. May I have the honor of knowing at least your name?"

I whip around to see that in fact the horses were talking. The one that was bigger than the others was starring right at me while the others quacked in fear.

"Call me Gregory. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Princess Celestia..." before she could go any further I spotted a blip on my motion tracker barreling towards me. I turn around a bring my right hand up and over my head, deflecting and redirecting whatever was headed towards me. Then another blip appears behind me. This one was much faster and I barely had time to roll out of the way. A cyan and rainbow colored blur whizzes past me.

I turn around to see an orange colored pony in front of me. It turns around and kicks me with its hind legs. This did almost nothing to me and my shields let alone my armor. I reach back with a clenched fist and was about to punch her when a purple shield appeared in front of her. I punch anyways and it shatters. Not just disappear or fizzle out like most shields but actually shatter like glass. The shield did reduce the force behind my punch. This probably saved the ponies life. Instead of probably having my hand go straight through her head it hit her and probably gave her a moderate concussion.

"ENOUGH!" the large white pony yelled. Some sort of yellow shimmering force surrounded me and I felt myself growing tired. Fighting back I slowly started to lose consciousness.

"Gregory!" I heard the doctor's voice.

"Halsey." I whisper before I pass out.

**Quote of the Day: "Murder"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Memories

Location: Unknown Planet

Date: August 15, 2572

**A/N: Hello slaves its Battle Damage I just wanted to say this chapter was Fucking HARD to write. I had to re-read Halo: The Fall of Reach to get all the facts straight and reading a 600+ page book in a single fucking day is hard. 300 yes I can do easily but fucking 600. You guys are lucky I love you, you assholes.**

I awoke to find Halsey leaning over me. Looking over her shoulder I see the pony that had identified herself as Princess Celestia. Slowly I start to reach for my pistol with one hand and another mag with the other. The doctor noticed this and placed her hand on my arm.

"Stand down. They are friendlies." she said. She stood up and took a step back. As I got up I heard Halsey speak to the princess.

"I apologize if my compatriot caused any harm, but please understand that he was trained to react he way he did."

"What do you mean?" the princess asked.

"The situation would be hard to describe." the doctor said.

"Well if you can't put it into words maybe your memories would describe it better, if you would let me of course" she said. I shift uneasily a look at the doctor. She gives a barely perceptible nod of her head.

"Go ahead but be warned not everything you see will be pleasant."

She just nods he head and her horn starts to glow the same color yellow that I saw earlier. There was a flash of white and I found myself standing next to the princess. **(Take note that all these memories are being seen from third pony perspective. Yep I'm going with pony on this one, no more tearing my mind in two for you guys.)** Then the memories start to flash by, being conscripted at the age of five, the harsh training regimen, the painful augmentations, and finally the Covenant.

Then a specific memory slows down and I se a group of marines on a city block trying to hold off a pack of brutes. Suddenly a chieftain jumps from the roof of a nearby house and crushes one of the marines beneath his hammer. Reversing the hammer he swipes at another marine with the blade side and spills his guts all over the deck. I look over at the princess to see she has a deeply disturbed expression on her face. Then I see myself jump on the chieftain's back and start to repeatedly stab it in an open spot on its neck. As it falls dying I jump off its back and pickup its fallen gravity hammer and charge the pack of brutes.

This memory faded and more took its place. Finally came my memories of the Flood. When these come around I look over to the princess to see her throwing up her last meal.

As the memories fade and were brought back to the present I look at the princess. She had a look of absolute horror on her face.

"I expected to see bad things but..." said the princess trailing off.

"You didn't expect genocide." the doctor whispered.

"No, I didn't. Anyways seeing how your... not from here do you have anyplace to stay?" the princess asked regaining her composure.

"Not at the moment. No ma'am." I told her.

"Well since it is getting late I will leave you in the care of my student, Twilight Sparkle. I will be back tomorrow. Good day to you all." the princess said and then with a bright flash she disappeared.

"I-I-If you w-would follow me, please. I'll find somewhere for you to stay." said a purple unicorn.

"Hold on one second." I said as I sprinted towards the crash site. In about a second I was there. I quickly grab my hold all and run back.

"Okay ready." I said.

"Well before we go I guess I should introduce all of us. This is Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, and Fluttershy." **(I am not going to include character descriptions right now because 99.99% of you already know what they look like but the main reason is I am fucking lazy.)**

We went off into the forest. As we walked I noticed all the ponies were trying to stay as far away as they could from me without making it obvious. All of them except the one known as Twilight.

"So what is that armor made out of? I have never seen anything like it." she asked. Apparently Doctor Halsey was listening to the conversation because when I look at her she just nods giving me the go ahead.

"The armors shell is a multi-layer alloy of incredible strength. Each battle suit also has a gel filled layer to regulate temperature; this layer can reactively change density. Against he skin of the operator, there is a moisture absorbing clothe suit, and a biomonitor that adjusts the suits temperature and fit. Most importantly the armors inner structure is composed of a reactive metal liquid crystal. It is amorphous, yet fractically scales and amplifies force. In simplified terms, the armor doubles the wearer's strength and enhances the normal reaction speed by a factor of five. It is impossible for a genetically un-augmented driver to use the armor. If they tried they will die because their bones are not strong enough nor are their reaction times fast enough."

"What kind of augmentations did you receive?" she asks. Again I look at the doctor and again she nods.

"We received things like, carbide ceramic ossification. This is an advanced material that makes my bones virtually unbreakable. We also received occipital capillary reversal. This increases blood flow beneath the rods and cones in the subject's eyes allowing them to virtually see in complete darkness. We also had other enhancements like reaction time increases and muscle enhancements."

"Was it painful?"

"Like someone was pouring lava through my veins."

We spend the next couple of minutes in an awkward silence. We soon exit the forest and I see a small town. It was about five in the afternoon so there weren't very many ponies in the streets. Since Twilight only had room for one the doctor was to stay with the one named Rarity.

As we enter Twilights house which happened to be a tree and a library.

"Don't you find this a bit ironic?" I said as I stepped inside.

"How so?"

"You live in a tree that happens to be a library. Books are generally made from paper and paper comes from trees." I said as I started to remove my armor.

"You know I never really noticed that but now that you mention it, it is a bit ironic. Is there anything you need?" she asked me with a laugh.

"Just a solid six hours of sleep ma'am" I said.

"Please, just call me Twilight. Is it ok if you sleep on the couch for just tonight, 'cause I wasn't expecting..."

"That's alright. Believe me to sleep on this is a luxury." I said now clad in only my bodysuit. As I layed down on the couch I heard Twilight say,

"G'night. See you in the morning."

"Good night ma... Twilight." I said catching myself. And with that I fell asleep.

**A/N: I drank three things of Monster energy drink and nine things of red bull to get this and some other chapters done for you. Excuse me while I go puke my guts out.**

**Quote of the Day: "I am gonna tear your balls off and force you to eat them." my staff sergeant to me at a random moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Uneasiness

Location: Unknown Planet

Date: August 16, 2552

**A/N: Well another chapter so go kill your selves please. And Shadow Brony you glorious bastard I'm going to murder you... twice.**

I look around and see they were all dead. Out of the original 30 elites sent to capture the human pelican and the precious humans it carried, I was the only one left. I had been assigned to lead this special team of elites. I was a Stealth Major with matte black armor.

I had been thrown out of the phantom drop-ship and into a large tree feet first. The impact had broken my right leg. Currently I was trying to crawl my way back to the drop-ship for medical supplies, when I hear a snap of a twig. Flipping myself over onto my back, I draw my plasma pistol and aim it at the disturbance.

Standing there was what looked like a cross between a Kig-yar (Jackal) and an Unngoy (Grunt), but was more reptilian in nature than either of the two races. It was purple and had a small snout on its face. It also, had a tail and spikes running from the top of its head to the tip of its short tail.

"Holy guacamole! What are you?" it shouted in what sounded like the human's native language but was... different somehow.

"I am S-s-s-a-a-n-n-n-g-h-e-i-i-l-i." I said slowly. It was extremely difficult for any Sangheili to speak English do to our four mandibles that made up our mouths.

"Sang-heili." it said with some difficulty, "I've never seen any pony like you before. Maybe Twilight might know. C'mon I'll take you to her." he told me as he motioned me to follow.

"C-c-a-a-a-n-n-t -m-m-y l-l-e-g-g is -b-r-r-r-o-o-k-e-e-n." I said with difficulty.

"Hold on I'll go get some help." He said as he ran back into the woods.

**A/N: So there is the next chapter. I have another fanfic up called To Love is To Hate. Go check it out bitches.**

**Quote of the Day: "****I'M GONNA MURDER MY STAFF SERGEANT." me to Shadow Brony after a very curse laden conversation.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Uneasiness

Location: Unknown Planet

Date: August 16, 2552

**A/N: TO THE MOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNAAAAAA BEEYYYATCH.**

**To Sarge: Yes, yes it does. Like Griff.**

**To Local jerk: I do obviously. Also I said I was working on my other fanfics so I had every excuse to. Anyways I'm a Marine I can do what I want. I can even put a fork in the toaster in the bathtub if I want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Hasbro, the Halo series, 343, or Bungie. Even though I wish I did.**

I spent the next hour crawling through the drop ship looking for a med-kit and my gear. I wasn't able to find painkiller but I was able to find a splint for my leg. Hearing multiple voices I step out of the drop ship using my trusty beam rifle as a temporary crutch. Looking towards the voices I see a purple equine with some sort of horn on its head. Behind it was another equine this one was white and also had a horn on its head; this one was a... Spartan.

The human was already in motion doing a front flip over the two equines. The human was easily eight feet tall and had an ungodly pale white skin. He wore grey fatigues. On his shoulders he wore a single patch. It was made of a gold eagle poised to strike. In its left talon it held a lightning bolt and in its right it held three arrows. This was the symbol for the Spartan II project.

He rushed me at incredible speeds. I was barely able to fire off a shot with my plasma pistol. In my haste I had no time to aim and miss. When he's close enough he throws three lightning fast punches at my chest.

My shields flare and then fail. When my shields fail he throws one more solid punch and then draws his knife. He reached up and then brought the knife down. By now I had gotten over my initial shock. I reach up and then grab his wrists. We spend the next couple of seconds in a stalemate.

Suddenly he strikes out with boot and kicks my broken leg. My leg buckles and then I collapse with him on top of me. The Spartan then goes for the killing blow when a voice calls out, "Endex!"

The Spartan just stops and then gets off of me and just stands there. I was confused. No 'demon' as we called the Spartan II's from time to time would ever surrender. Then a female voice calls out, "Reclaim?"

That was the recognition code, we had agreed upon before the mission.

"Forerunner." I say, giving the proper counter response.

"Stand down Gregory. This hinge-head is on our side." the now familiar voice said.

"Yes ma'am." the Spartan said checking out the wreckage.

"So what is your name mister." the purple equine said.

"Vel S'dam'ee." I said as we walked away from the wreckage.

"What are you and what are you wearing?" the white one asked.

"I am Sangheili. The humans call my race, elites." I said now getting slowly used to speaking in English.

"So why are you here?" the Spartan asked never letting his eyes leave me.

"There are now two factions of the elites. One who wish to restore the Covenant and the others follow the Arbiter and keep peace with you humans. Me and my team followed the Arbiter. We were supposed to meet with you on the hospital ship and provide escort to Sangheilios, (if none of you have read the Halo books this is the elite's home world) but then the enemy fleet showed up and shot that plan to total hell. We saw your ship head towards a portal and we followed through. The portal closed behind us."

"So there is no hope of a rescue. That's just great." the Spartan said frustrated.

"So Vel what killed your men?" the doctor asked as a small town came into sight.

"The crash. If you haven't noticed unlike human vehicles ours don't bounce well." I said slightly irritated. We spend the next few minutes in silence as we walked. When we arrived at some sort of tree/library/house we all walked in. The purple one brought out a chair for me to sit in so she could check my leg but I respectfully declined.

"No thank you. If I sat in that it would probably break." I said as I sat on the floor. The equine just huffs in annoyance and starts to remove the cast as I remove my armor. The doctor sits in an empty chair holding a mug of what smelled like coffee and the Spartan sat on the floor leaning against the wall, his Assault Rifle within arm's reach.

We spend the next half an hour in silence as the one called Twilight, as I later learned, re-bandaged my leg. Then came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Spike said. A couple seconds later a tall white equine walks in. This one was significantly taller than the others. It was probably about Doctor Halsey's height. It also had both wings and a horn on its head.

"YOU!" she yelled as she looked at me and her horn started glowing.

"Well fuck me." I said as a blast of yellow... something barreled towards me.

**A/N: Join me in the Dark Side... we have cookies.**

**"Quote of the Day: "Murdertastic"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: No I am not dead like many of you have thought because I haven't updated and this is going to be a short chapter so don't rage please.**

Date: August 16, 2572

Location: Ponyville/ Equestria

"You appear to know me princess, but I don't recognize you." The elite said. I just stared and watch the situation unfold, my hand near the Assault Rifle. Princess Celestia continued to stare at him for a minute then looked away and stormed out. For a few minutes there was only the sound of silence, until Doctor Halsey broke it.

"Well that went well."

Ignoring her I stood up made sure I had my pistol and my knife. Still clad in only my skintight black bodysuit. Stepping outside, I saw it was a bright and sunny day. As I walked through the town I noticed the ponies would avoid me. If I would walk on the right side of the street, they would all move to the left. I guess I shouldn't blame them, for I was eight feet tall and more than four hundred pounds of solid muscle and bones that were stronger than titanium. I was also one of the fastest Spartans, not as fast as Kelly but I was up there.

Reaching the edge of town, there was a medium sized field with green grass and several trees scattered about. I ignored all this and marched towards the center of the field. Standing there I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. Jumping into action, I threw punches, kicks, and various other moves, with the speed and liquid grace that was born of many from years of practice. I could have worn my armor for this but I still remembered CPO Mendez's words with crystal clarity, 'don't really on technology too much Four-Seven. You have to be able to fight in just your underwear if you have to. God gave you teeth and nails for a reason.'

"Wow your fast." a voice said from behind me. Turning around, I saw a cyan colored pegasus with rainbow colored hair. Her name was... Rainbow Clash?... Bash?... Dash?... yes that was it Rainbow Dash.

"I think you're fast enough for me to want to race."

"If I were to race you I would only have a 27.4 percent chance of winning. So let's play a game that I played with other Spartans. You have to simply knock me off my feet."

The Rainbow pegasus smiled for a second and then flew forward. I made no attempt to dodge her. I just sat there and waited. It seemed like forever but in reality was less then a second later she hit me full on. I rock back slightly but otherwise remained unmoved. After a moment she shook her head and then flew away a couple feet. Again she shot forward in another petty attempt to knock me over. This time I did move out of the way. Taking a single step to the right, I let a small smile play across my face before I run into the forest. It took Rainbow Dash a moment to realize that she had hit nothing but empty air, but as soon as she did she raced after me.

"Hey no cheating!" she yelled as she flew into the forest.

"Who said there were rules?" I asked her as I dropped down from a tree and slammed down on top of her. I shoved her head into the ground, not enough to seriously hurt her but enough to daze her for a moment. Running off again I jump up and grab a low lying tree branch. Before it could snap under my weight, I pulled myself up and jumped to another tree branch. I did this for a couple of minutes until I heard something that was unmistakable... the growl of a Brute. Stopping dead in my tracks I looked around, staying as still as possible. Directly below me was a pack of six or eight brutes with a couple dozen grunts at their feet.

"I smell you!" the chieftain that was directly below me belowed. Taking a quick inventory, I realized I was in an extremely bad situation. I only had thirty or so rounds for my pistol and my knife.

"I found yo-" Whipping around I grab the pegasus, throw her against the tree and cover her mouth. The Chieftain started looking around and sniffing the air for the both of us.

"I need you to get back to the library and tell the doctor hat we have brutes." I told her as I uncovered her mouth and gave her a push towards the town. As she flew off I prepared for a fight. Stepping off the branch I dropped down onto the back of a Brute Minor. Before he could recover from his surprise I already had my knife in his eye and had fired six shots at the grunts. As he collapsed I jumped off him, quickly dispatched the grunts, and stood before the remaining Brutes.

"Today is the day you die demon!" the Chieftain roared as he brandished his hammer and slammed it on the ground.

"You want dinner? Well you're gonna have to work for this meal." I yelled back.

"Tear him to bloody ribbons!" one of the brutes howled as they fired their various weapons at me. Moving with incredible speed I rushed towards them, time seeming to slow down and speed up at the exact same time, in what Kelly dubbed Spartan Time. The Brutes seemed to move through water. Running up to one I punch him twice and as soon as his shields came down I shot him i the head with the pistol. I repeated this process until there were only three Brutes remaining. The Chieftain and two others. This is where things started to go sour. A grenade went off next to me, spewing spikes everywhere. After being thrown a couple of meters to the side, and being impaled by multiple spiker rounds, I get up to see the Chieftain swinging his hammer towards me. Knowing that I couldn't dodge in time I tried to brace myself for the impact that never came.

Upon hearing the impact of the Gravity Hammer hitting solid I look over to see a cyan and rainbow pony fly into a tree. Now covered in cuts from the hammer and tree branches the pony didn't move. As the Chieftain raised his hammer and prepared to smash her to a bloody pulp, I ran at the Brute and fired the magnum as I ran. After a few shots the pistol clicked as it ran out of ammunition. I immediately threw the Magnum at him, knowing it would do nothing other than annoy him.

The Chieftain turned and tried to crush me with his hammer. I stepped onto the hammer, jumped onto the Brutes back, and then stabbed him in the eye. The Chieftain howled again, this time in pain rather than rage. He tried to tear me off his back but was unsuccessful. I pushed the knife further into his skull, and with a final howl he gave one last twitch of defiance and then collapsed.

"Just another fucking day in the office."


End file.
